Next Generation: Sly Cooper
by SlyBentleyMurray
Summary: Title sort of tells it. About Sly's kids saving him with their friends.
1. Beginning

Chapter 1

Sly Cooper woke up and stretched. Walking into the kitchen, he poured a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. After breakfast, he went to the guys' rooms and woke them up. It was 15 years after the Cooper Vault job, and Sly was married to Carmelita. He had already broken the news that he was faking amnesia, and they had two 14-year-old twins that seemed to inherit traits from both of their parents. The twins had just left when Carmelita walked groggily into the kitchen. "Ugh, did the terrors just leave?". Sly laughed and handed her a cup of coffee. "Hurry up and get dressed, we gotta get to work". Murray and Bentley walked down the stairs (In Bentley's case, rolled) and got some cereal. Sly passed them each some coffee and went upstairs to get his pistol. After they were both ready, Sly and Carmelita left for the police station to get their daily assignment. Murray got his helmet, hopped into the van, and sped off for the race track. Bentley finished up and waited on the porch. Soon, Penelope pulled up to pick him up, and they drove to work at the lab.

Meanwhile, the twins, Lena and Evan, just got to school when their friends, a lizard and a wolf, jumped out from behind the bushes and tackled them. "Guys, get off me!" Lena giggled. "Oh, come on, Lena. You know you like it" the wolf said. Lena slapped him (not very hard, but hard enough to be convincing). They all got up and started to walk to the school building. Later, Lena resolved to make it up to Jack (the wolf) because in fact she was his girlfriend. "Hey, Evan, did you try out that gadget I gave you?". Zippy (no one knew his real name, and no one really wanted to) was the resident genius of the school. Evan smiled at his friend's antics. The "gadget" that Zippy had given him was a remote control robot spider that was perfectly disguised. He kept himself hidden and kept moving it near Carmelita, who really freaked out when she kept squashing it, and it never died. He was sure Bentley had caught on, but luckily, he kept quiet.

Elsewhere, Bentley and Penelope were working on a new project at the lab they worked at. They were creating an undetectable spy robot. Bentley had gotten the idea when he noticed the spider terrorizing Carmelita last night. Penelope had suggested that they just ask Evan for the original, but Bentley had insisted that they make their own. Penelope would've given up earlier, but Bentley kept pushing her to go on. Finally, the stubborn turtle admitted defeat. It was the end of the shift, and a Friday. They left to pick up Evan and Lena. When they got to the school, they saw the friends hiding in the bushes using the spider to freak out some girls (and weak-hearted guys). They walked over and, reluctantly, ended their fun. Evan and Lena got up and walked over to the car while Penelope bargained with Zippy for the spider. After she finally got it from him, she revved up the car and headed home. After dropping off the kids, she and Bentley headed home (Bentley had just been staying at the Cooper's house overnight.)

Murray had just finished an amazing record-setting lap around the race track, and was packing up to go home when he saw the news on the portable TV in the back of the van. "Constable Sly Cooper and Inspector Carmelita Fox have just captured another gang leader, making it their 6th capture in as many days. Murray grinned and finished packing. He got in and drove off towards the Cooper house. When he got there, Jack and Zippy were just coming up the drive way. He walked in with them, while talking to Jack about the best way to put someone in a headlock and keep them there. When they got inside, Murray was tackled by all 4 of the teenagers. Trying to get up from the dog pile, he noticed a note on the table. He went over and looked at it. The note read: _To all who may be concerned, Carmelita and I are going out tonight, so sound the alarms. If you have any problems, please bring them up with my secretaries Lena and Evan. If they have a problem, tell them too bad._

_-Sly_

Murray finished reading and chuckled. "What's up? Where are our parents?". "Read for yourself" Murray said, and handed the note to Evan. Everyone laughed after reading it.

Meanwhile, the comedian in question was finishing up some paperwork at his Interpol office. Carmelita came in and started polishing her shock pistol as she watched Sly finish up. "Would you mind telling me why _I_ have to finish the paperwork while you sit there cleaning your gun?". "Because Sly, I outrank you. Besides, I hate paperwork". "Wonderful. Are we still on for that date tonight?". "What date?" Carmelita answered, puzzled. "Whoops, must've slipped". "Cooper, did you plan this?". "Of course. I even left a note". Carmelita groaned. After he had finished, Sly and Carmelita left the office and started for the restaurant. Little did they know that they were being followed…

Author's note

_Well, did I leave you with enough of a cliffhanger? I doubt it, I'm not very good at that. Please review._

_-the Author_


	2. Return of an Enemy

Chapter 2

A pair of blazing yellow eyes followed Sly and Carmelita as they drove off to their date (It was their anniversary). The dark form that owned the piercing eyes turned and strode off, barking an order to it's followers. Sly and Carmelita were on the highway, which was strangely empty. "I wonder if something's going on" Carmelita muttered. "I agree" Sly said. "But I want to enjoy this. We haven't gone out for a while". Carmelita simply shrugged and sat back in her seat. Suddenly, an explosion went off a few feet away. Sly and Carmelita were thrown from their seats and landed hard on the asphalt. They looked up and saw a dark figure standing above them. It was very strange, with two arms and legs, and steel wings as well. It was wearing a strange steel helmet and short pants and a tank top. Another strange thing was it's legs. They were solid steel, and there were wires going into it's back. "Get up, Cooper, I want to see you die on your feet, and bite the dust when you hit the ground". The voice seemed oddly familiar to Sly, and then realization took his world by storm. "NEYLA?" Sly yelled. "Not quite, slime. I am her clone. I was born from her last wishes to wipe you off the face of the Earth". Robo-Neyla (That is what she'll be called from now on) had barely enough time to dodge before Carmelita fired 5 short bursts from her shock pistol. "Ah, not about to go down easily, I see. ATTACK!". Dozens of goons appeared around them, and charged. The pair fought them off as best they could, but they were soon overwhelmed. As he began to lose consciousness, Sly wrote on the asphalt in blood.

_Neyla's back._

_-Sly_

Meanwhile, everyone was at the Cooper household per instructions given by Sly's "secretaries" to surprise the couple when they got back. It had been a while, and somebody had flicked on the TV. Evan was sitting in front of it, bored out of his skull. He flipped through the channels and saw something interesting on the news. "Hey guys, come look at this!" he yelled. Everyone crowded around the TV, watching intently. "Scenes of mass carnage were discovered today on the highway when a passing civilian noticed an explosion. Not having a cell phone, he ran for the nearest phone booth. By the time the authorities arrived, only blood, bodies, and a wrecked car awaited them. The only clues were the blood, which is now being analyzed. There was also a message written in blood on the asphalt. It simply read Neyla's back. Sly. More news will be dispatched as events warrant. Thank you for watching". Everyone sat there, stunned. Finally, Murray spoke. "N-n-Neyla!". Bentley sat staring at the screen. When he finally spoke, his voice was hoarse and low. "You two. Leave" he said, looking at Jack and Zippy. The two got up and left. "Evan. Lena. Go to your rooms". They obliged quickly.

A few hours later, Murray, Bentley, and Penelope were assembled in the kitchen. There were a few TV screens with video uplinks to Dimitri, Panda King, and the Guru. "As we've told you, and she's captured Sly and Carmelita. We need to do something, and fast, or they're dead. Literally". "Neyla! I thought you Cooper cracks wiped her up, bro!". Dimitri had pretty much summed up what everyone was thinking. "I indeed believed you had defeated her. This is very dispiriting" the Panda King answered. "I miss Sly and Inspector Fox!" Murray sobbed. "I think we deserve to know what's going on". Everyone turned to look at the doorway. Standing there were Lena and Evan. Lena looked worried, and Evan had a firm look in his eyes. (Note: all Guru speak will here on be translated, as it's too hard to type) "Let them know. They deserve too be informed of their family's past". "Alright, Guru". Bentley then filled in the twins as to what had happened with the KLAWW gang. He told them of Neyla's betrayal, and how Clock-la had been defeated. "Ugh, this is too much too take" Lena said, and sank into a chair. "Well, that's what happened" Bentley said. "I can hold up da turtle's tale, man. It's all true" Dimitri said.

Elsewhere, Sly regained consciousness with a splitting headache. Carmelita was lying on the floor next to him. As soon as the pain lessened enough for him to look around, he saw that they were in a steel cell with guarded windows and a very thick steel door. Later, after Carmelita had woken up, the door swung open and a troupe of guards marched in, hoisted the two up, and dragged them out the door. They were brought into a large room with a throne at the far end. On either side of it was a large table at which were seated some cloaked figures that were watching them intently. Guess who was seated in the throne? That's right. The all despicable Robo-Neyla. Sly and Carmelita were thrown to their knees in front of her. "Cooper. Fox. You will be imprisoned here until we decide to execute you. Because of reasons given by one of my officers, you will have access to any of the luxury rooms you wish. Any questions?". The pair shook their heads. "Good. You will be brought to the library". An officer had removed his hood, and they saw he was a well built weasel that looked about 25. "Good to see you're caught up, Lieutenant" Neyla said. "Now take them away!".

End of Chapter 2…

Author's note

_Well, did you like the chapter? Please review._

_Heiduska- Thanks for the compliment. I haven't heard that before, but I'm not saying that's a bad thing._

_Cooperfan- Thank you. Hopefully the rest of the story will be as good._

_-the Author _


	3. Short Preparation

Chapter 3

The twins had called Jack and Zippy, and all four friends were packed and ready to go. Evan had not officially inherited the Cooper cane yet, but he took it with him (Sly didn't use it). Lena had packed Carmelita's spare shock pistol, Zippy had a backpack stuffed full of gadgets, and Jack brought some brass knuckles. "I see you guys are ready to go" Bentley said. "Yup. See you later, Uncle Bentley!" Lena answered. Bentley didn't hate the nickname, but it did get a tad annoying.

The first stop they made was at Sly and Carmelita's office. There, they scrounged up whatever information they could find on Neyla. The next stop was an unusual one, but Zippy had insisted that they stop at the old warehouse. They walked inside and saw almost every gadget imaginable. "Welcome to my workshop, guys" he said. "And my home" he added. "YOU'RE HOMELESS?" everyone said at the same time. "Yup. Don't have a clue about my parents, and this place is actually pretty good once you get used to it" he answered. "But anyway, here's what I wanted to show you" he pointed to a sleek, medium sized boat suspended in midair. "What's that for?" Jack asked. "If you paid attention, meathead, you would know that the place we are looking for is in the middle of the ocean. Near the equator too" Zippy replied. "OK, that might take awhile, and don't call me a meathead" Jack said. "Wonderful. Let's go" Lena said quickly, trying to break up a fight.

On the island in question, Sly was nervous, but he sat in the gigantic room reading a particularly good book he had found lying around. Carmelita was sitting and wondering how Sly managed to remain calm, until she remembered he had been in spots like this before, and she started reading a book also. "Hello" someone said. They turned to look and saw the speaker was the same weasel from the throne room. "What do you want?" Carmelita growled. "Jeez, so harsh. Do you find this attractive?" he asked Sly. "You don't know how much" Sly said, grinning. "OK. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lt. Alex. Better known to Col. Mantis as coward, fool, or whatever else he can think of to "insult my honor". I'm here to help you" he said


	4. Meeting and Planning

Chapter 4

Alex was talking with Sly and Carmelita when he turned and saw a gigantic praying mantis with bright red eyes and long, gleaming fangs. "That's Col. Mantis, obviously" Alex said. Col. Mantis was headed for Sly, Carmelita, and Alex. When he reached them, he rasped "Are you concocting a plan of escape with the prisoners, coward?". "Nope. Just having a friendly chat" he answered. "You had better be, slime!" the Col. half shouted. With that, he stormed away. "Looking at that guys teeth gave me shivers" Carmelita said. "What is he, a vampire?". "Wow. Your first guess" Alex said. "He is, to be precise, a vampire lord, who didn't need to be forced to join. Unsurprisingly, he joined of his own free will. But it's getting late, so I'm gonna hit the sack". They watched as he stretched and walked off to his room. The couple shrugged and continued their reading. After they got tired, they went to their cell, which now had beds.

Just outside of the security systems, the boat stopped. The four friends were conversing with Bentley about the plan via video link. "A certain weasel on the island wants to help you. His name is Lt. Alex, and I've told him to meet you on shore, then you bring him back to the boat" Bentley said. "He can help you formulate a plan. Once done, he'll relay it back to Sly and Carmelita". "So all we do for now is wait?" Jack asked. "Exactly. Call me up when he gets here" Bentley said, and the screen went black.

Meanwhile, the weasel in question was having a nightmare. In a jungle you couldn't find on any map, he was being chased by a monstrous creature with piercing yellow eyes (Sound familiar?). It was gaining on him, and suddenly, he tripped and fell on a tree root. He looked up, and it was standing above him. It raised its gleaming claws, and then swiftly brought them down. There was a scream and a splash of red. Alex bolted upright from his bed, panting and sweaty. It was the next morning. After he had gotten over the dream, he got dressed and went down to the library, surprised to see that Sly and Carmelita were waiting for him. "Ready for the answer, Alex?" Sly asked. "Yes" Alex replied. "You can come on one condition" Carmelita said. "Tell us why and how you got here". "That's it? I'll be happy to fill you in. Neyla was searching the world for recruits, and my island was one of her stops. She saw some of the sparring matches, and decided to pick the best of them as recruits. I was currently undefeated, so she said that if I didn't join her, she would slaughter every one of us" Alex said. "Wow, you've been through a lot" Sly said. "Between her and Col. Mantis, you don't know the half of it" he answered. "Speaking of which, here she comes" Carmelita whispered. Alex turned around, stood up, and saluted. "At ease, Lieutenant. How are you doing this morning?" Neyla asked. "I'm doing fine. How about you, Commander?". "Same. Could you come with me? There's a meeting going on now". "Alright" Alex answered. With that, the two walked out.

A few hours later, the meeting was over, and Alex had picked up his favorite book and gone outside to read in a tree. Jack had noticed it, and told everyone else. Lena was now flying towards him on one of Zippy's jetpacks. She landed on the beach, took off the jetpack, and scrambled up the tree. "Are you Miss Lena Cooper?" Alex asked when she got up. "Um, yes" Lena answered, surprised that he knew her name. "Bentley said to bring you back to the boat, so I brought an extra jetpack" Lena said, and pointed to the two devices on the ground. "Alright, lets go" Alex said, grinning. The two climbed down and took off for the boat.


	5. The great breakout

Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait. I wonder if anybody even reads this anymore. Ah, well. On with the (horribly late) new chapter!

-the Author

Sly was just falling asleep in the cold, hard cell, when the door burst open. Sly looked up in horror as Col. Mantis stood over him, holding two gleaming blades. The Col. raised his blades and plunged them down, straight into Sly's chest. He coughed up some blood, then went limp. Carmelita was still in the library, she would be caught unawares! Mantis bent down, and moved his fangs towards Sly's neck. At that point, he got whacked in the head. Very hard. And his blood spurted everywhere. Alex tossed away the steel pipe he was holding, and picked up Sly's limp body. He walked out of the room and locked the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Lena was running along the beach, dodging, rolling, jumping, doing whatever she had to in order to avoid the spotlights and mines. She flattened herself against the wall of the fortress, speaking into her headset as she did so. "Zippy, how're things going on your end?" she asked. "If you were paying attention to your communicator, you would notice a code red distress signal indicating that I'm pinned down and under heavy fire" a sarcastic voice answered. "You dumbass, I have been paying attention. You have a code green signal emitting from your tracer". Lena growled. "Then why'd you ask?" "I missed your voice". Lena then shut off her headset and began to scale the wall.

Jack was sneaking through the halls when suddenly, an alarm went off. "Dumbass" Zippy's voice came through his headset. "Shut the hell up. Guards are about to come charging down this hall, and then I will be running for my life, so I don't need you slowing me down" Jack growled into his headset. "You're the second person who's growled at me today. I'm insulted" Zippy answered. At that moment, laser blasts started sparking all around Jack, who immediately started running for his life, turning off his headset as he went.

"How wude" Zippy commented in an imitation of Jar Jar. "He didn't even say goodbye". He then returned to his now meaningless task of shutting off the security systems, not noticing the guard sneaking up behind him. The guard whacked him over the head with the butt of his rifle, and watched satisfied as Zippy slumped to the floor. He made to pick up the body, but then got solidly whacked in the groin. "That hurt, dickhead" Zippy said, as he stood up, wiping the back of his head clean of blood. After several more blows, the guard was rendered unconscious. "I better finish up before some more guards come" he muttered to himself, and turned to the console.

Evan was having a bit more than a tough time. Guards were everywhere, and he'd taken a lot of hits. How much longer could he keep this up? Suddenly, a guard came barreling down the hallway, gun blaring. Evan started an elaborate show of dodging the lasers, finally bringing Sly's cane down on the guard's head. He then ran off down a different hallway, and slammed straight into a jackal in Ancient Egypt-style clothes. He swore under his breath as the jackal drew a sword from his belt.

Carmelita was calmly reading, when suddenly, the alarms started blaring. She jumped up, toppling her chair in the process. A guard burst in, pointed his gun at her, and fell over dead. Alex walked in behind the corpse, holding Sly's body and a wicked looking spear. He gestured for her to follow, and walked out. She followed, and was almost immediately forced to start fighting for her life, as guards swarmed into the hall. Alex was ruthless, cutting through the guards like the trained killer he was. Zippy burst into the hall, closely followed by a gorilla brandishing a large laser weapon. He took aim, fired, and missed completely. Zippy took advantage of this, and gunned him (and all the guards that hadn't been killed) down with a laser gun he had picked up from a dead body. Several guards ran into the hall screaming, and came to a screeching halt as Zippy, Carmelita, and Alex looked up at them, bloodlust in their eyes. After a short pause, the guards were ripped apart by Jack, who had been chasing them. He looked up, his claws and fangs dripping blood (this kind of stuff is why this is rated T). "Hey guys" he said. "Dude, you're freakin' me out" Zippy said, drawing back from the killer wolf. "I can't help it. Turns out I have werewolf blood." Jack answered. "Great. One more pet to take care of" Zippy said, smirking. At that point, Alex lept at him, yelling.

Evan was lying on the floor, bleeding like mad, and wondering how long this guy was going to take to finish toying with his blade and kill him.Then, Lena dropped from an air vent and started beating the crap out of the jackal. When he was finally taken down, she grabbed his sword and drove it into his chest. After that, she walked over to Evan and started binding his wounds with a med-kit she was carrying. "Don't scare me like that, bro" Lena said. "You scared me, sis. Mind if I request you never use such raw strength on me?" Evan said, grinning (despite the blood dribbling from his mouth). "Sure, you big sissy" she said, and smiled back, tears in her eyes. She helped him stand up, and they started walking towards the exit.

When they got to the beach, everyone else was already there, waiting for them. "Hey, how're the healthy people doing?" Evan said. "Healthy" said Carmelita, then, she glanced at Sly's body (yes, I am burning this into your minds because I'm so sick and twisted) "Well, except for Sly". The twins gaped in horror at their dad's corpse. They walked over, shocked. Lena suddenly burst into tears, and fell to her knees, sobbing. Evan touched his dad's face, then slumped to the ground, his mind in turmoil. "There they are! KILL THEM ALL!" a familiar voice yelled.Robo-Neyla stood in the gigantic gateway, guards streaming out around her. Lena took a closer look, and saw Col. Mantis standing beside her. Evan noticed this too, and quickly stood up. "Pick one" he muttered to Lena. "I get the Robo-freak" she growled. "Alright". With that final comment, the two charged, cutting down everyone in their path...

_How's that for a freaking chapter ending, huh? I know I'm gonna hear from more than one angry Sly fan regarding his death. I am so cruel, ain't I? Anyway, hurry up and review, the next chapter comes out after I get 2 more reviews. Thanks for reading! -the Author_


End file.
